Reunited And It Feels So Good
by GossipGirlLuver
Summary: Set in 2.11 this is what I think will happen with Maya's return. My fist PLL Oneshot rude reviews will be deleted Pairings: Emily/Maya Maya/Samara Samara/Emily and a mention of Alison/Emily RATED T FOR LANGUAGE ONLY A ONESHOT ITS NOT TO BE CONTINUED


**A/N: My first PLL fanfic! Set with what I think will happen in 2.11 how Maya returns (dramatic music)**

**A/N2: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS EMILY MAYA HANNA ZOEY –A DR ANNE SULLIVAN AND SAMARA ALL BELONGS TO ABC FAMILY AND SARA SHEPARD!**

Emily and Maya were taking a break from their relationship. Hanna would always tell her that they broke up and to get over it but she didn't want to believe such a thing. She wanted to believe that they were just on a break. That in a few days Samara would call and tell her that she loved her, forgave her for giving her number to Zoey, and wants to see her that very instant. A ring disturbed her from her thoughts. Emily sighed thinking it was just –A sending yet another message and she was about to just delete the message but that's when she saw Samara on the caller idea. Samara called her! She just had to pick up the phone!"

"Hey!" Emily answered the phone saying.

"Hey Em I need to tell you something," Samara said.

This worried Emily. She thought _'Maybe we did break up Hanna. Maybe me and Samara broke up and you were right NOT me.'_ She decided to stay cool though and say "What's up?"

"I found someone new I mean I know you don't need to know this but I wanted to tell you," Samara said. She kind of sounded well happy excited even.

This broke Emily's heart to hear Hanna indeed was right Samara and her have broken up. But not wanting to hear that sad thing she still had high hopes that they were still together so she said "Why did you find someone new? Aren't we dating?" While saying this she was trying to force a smile trying to make herself well happy.

Samara was so confused "Emily I think I made it clear the other day. We broke up. If you want to you can meet my new girlfriend" After saying this she pecked the girl quickly on the lips.

Emily hung her head low "I guess I will but can I at least know her name. Please?" Emily had to know. She wanted to Google search this chick. She wanted to find something to make Samara break up with her (the other girl) and get back with Emily.

Samara shrugged her shoulders _'what harm could it do telling her the name' _"Her name is **Maya St. German**."

The name made Emily's heart stop, made her drop her mouth open. _**Maya St. German**_ the name repeated in her head. Her first ever girlfriend, the girl who helped her come out of the closet, her first love. Emily smiled at that point '_Maya could be good for her' _"I would LOVE to meet her Samara."

Samara wondered why Emily was so happy that she was moving on but maybe she was just happy for her and Maya. Maybe she knows some of Maya's family (but never meet Maya) and knows Maya is good for her. Samara smiled (Emily could feel it through the phone) and said, "Come over. She's over here so it's all good"

Emily thought of the therapy session with Dr. Anne Sullivan earlier today it was about forgetting the past and what not but who cares what that bitch says she loved how Maya did drugs and didn't care what happened to her body. That girl who she shared her first lesbian kiss...wait take that back Ali was her first but Ai was a fucking mistake who didn't care about her that way but Maya was real and guess what? She is back and she was somehow well happy "I'll be over in a few." Then she just hanged up and screamed of excitement.

Hanna came in at that moment scared because she heard Emily scream and wanted to make sure –A hadn't just done something horrible to her. Worried she went over to Emily, hugged her, and asked "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great Hanna!" She said as she skipped out the door leaving a confused Hanna just standing there.

Emily ran all the way to Samara's house not only because it was good exercise but because she just wanted to see her Maya! When she got there she knocked on the door repeatedly.

A voice yelled from inside "It's unlocked!" She recognized that voice anywhere...Maya.

She came in trying to not look TOO excited.

Maya had to turn and look at the guest. When she saw Emily a smile came on her face. She ran over and hugged her tightly. "EMILY! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Emily hugged back "I've missed you too bitch."

Maya pulled back "Um so what have you been up to?" She asked while jumping up on the counter to sit down.

"Nothing much, just the usual you know hanging out with friends, swimming, and going to school." Emily looked away then looked back "How is it being sober?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I miss it sometimes but God can't enter us through drugs you know?" She smiled at Emily.

Emily smiled back. "Yeah I know but I never thought you were going to." She laughed. _'Why the hell am I laughing? Nothing is funny. Maya is finally sober and is dating Samara. __**Dating Samara.**__' _Her thoughts went on.

Maya looked confused she asked Emily how her mom is and she never answered. "EMILY!"She screamed.

The voice brought Emily out of her thoughts. "Yeah?" She asked not knowing what Maya said

'_Whatever.' _Maya thought then said "I asked how your mother is."

Emily thought of how she should explain it. She finally said "Well she's in Texas with my dad. I had lied to her and wrote a fake letter. So I'm living with my friend Hanna and her mom. Let's just say it's going great. They are so nice to me."

Maya was sad to hear Emily did a crime and a little jealous of Hanna not knowing why HANNA IS STRAIGHT! "Oh well that's good to hear."

Emily was able to tell Maya was jealous so she kissed her. So what if Maya is with Samara? She needed her. Maya kissed back wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. That's when they heard something. The water turned off. The whole time Emily was confused why the water was running but Maya knew exactly what that meant. She told Emily: "Samara was taking a shower. She must be done." After that she ran into the other room and went back to what she was doing before, this was laying on the couch texting her mom. Emily figured she should go stand by the door acting as if she just got there. Acting like she hasn't seen Maya yet. Samara then came down she only had a t-shirt and sweatpants on not at all like her but Emily was guessing she just wanted to get down fast so she just through that on.

She saw Emily and hugged her. "Emily hey come with me." She took Emily to the other room where Maya was sitting "Emily this is Maya St. German, Maya this is Emily Fields."

Maya looked up and smiled "Hi I'm Maya like she just said." She got up and quickly pecked Samara's lips then held her hand out to Emily. "It's Emily right?"

Emily had to catch on and smile. "Yeah." She shook Maya's hand.

**THE END!**


End file.
